diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel is the 7th book in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. It was released on Tuesday, November 13, 2012. Main Characters *Greg Heffley *Rowley Jefferson *Gary Heffley *Frank Heffley *Manny Heffley *Susan Heffley *Rodrick Heffley Synopsis January Greg talks about his baby days and explains (probably from his imagination) that before being born, he was in a dark place swimming and napping anytime he wanted, until being woken up by classical music that his mother Susan would send through "parental speakers". Susan would also tell Greg about her life through the speakers too and Frank would also tell him about his day at work. Greg then got tired of it and got out three weeks early. Then he explains how everything he got was a hand down from his elder brother Rodrick. Susan used to not let Greg crawl a lot and that resulted in Greg being way behind his playmates in the physical stuff. Greg finally learned to walk, but was in preschool by the time and was still quite behind his classmates. His classmates could do things like use zippers and buttons and many other things Greg was unable to, so he tried to slow them down by giving them wrong information. However the teacher thought he wasn't learning well and called Susan and told her. Susan made him skip to kindergarten, but he was scared there so he went back again. Greg then explains whatever Susan did for Greg would not work for Manny as she uses a different technique. Manny's social skills are a bit bad, he also watches The Snurples, a show in which the characters have their own gibberish language and he also made imaginary friends to escape danger, have fun and get extra dessert. Greg's mother starts a Family Night thing where they go out or play games rather than watch TV, Greg then talks about the family restaurant, Corny's. Greg is doing house chores until he heard a knock and finds his Uncle Gary at the door. Gary had bought some Boston counter shirts after loaning some of Frank's money, but the shirts have a typo and he needed a place to stay in. Living with Gary is bad for the Heffleys, his nightmares make Manny shift his bed away from the wall and whenever Rodrick is kicked out of bed in morning, he has to sleep on the up part of the couch. Greg explains how Gary has been trying to get a job, but whenever he gets one, he quits after a few days. One of Greg's teachers, Mrs. Moretta announces in Phys Ed that the ballroom dancing unit is starting and people should find a partner by writing there names in slips and submitting them. Greg explains he will be fine with pairing with anyone except for Ruby Bird, a girl in Greg's school who has a bad habit of biting people and was suspended for biting Mr. Underwood in the elbow. At the partner announcement day, in Greg's favor Ruby is paired with Fregley, but Greg and four other kids were partnerless. The teacher paired them up with each other. An assembly by Vice Principal Roy and Mrs. Birch announces new members for the Student Council. Greg cannot sign up due to him having three detentions, but sees Rowley could be perfect. Rowley signs up to be Social Chairperson. The winner of the President voting is Eugene Ellis who promised to replace the school's toilet paper with quilted toilet paper the teachers use. February The school introduces a program where students can bring in their own toilet paper. However, the plan backfired when some of the boys started a toilet paper fight in the cafeteria. The school then set a rule that kids are only allowed to have five squares of toilet paper, much to Greg's dismay because he brought in twenty rolls. Now that the staff is checking peoples' bags and lockers to see if they had more than five, Greg decided to have his own bathroom stall to keep all of the toilet paper, but that backfired when people founded out that Greg was hoarding toilet paper. After this whole toilet paper experience, students learned that they are going to raise money of their own if they want something. The Student Council brainstormed ideas for a fundraiser, but most of the boys in the council decided on a mixed motocross/wrestling event. The fundraising community was formed, and, in the end the Valentine's Day Dance becomes a school fundraiser. Greg tries to find a date, but it starts to fail. A pantsing fever starts in the school which is quickly stopped by Roy, but a kid under the bleachers quickly pantses him and escapes. Now he (or she) is dubbed as the Mad Pantser. Greg found a leather jacket of his Dad's, but in school it is confiscated by his mother who said it was not a winter coat. Abigail Brown's boyfriend breaks up with her, and after that Greg and Rowley decide to go with her for the school dance. Greg heads to Rowley's house but he sees two bumps on his chin that looked like mosquito bites, but he realizes it's chicken pox. He tries to cover it up, since the chicken pox has been contagious in school. Greg goes with Rowley and Abigail to Spriggo's. The host at Spriggo's tells him that gentleman have to wear sports jackets. Greg has to wear a smelly sports suit which makes them go to Corny's due to the dessert bar, however Rowley and Abigail order special desserts which makes Greg fib that it's Rowley's birthday to make him get a free cake. At the dance the theme is Midnight In Paris but old people take one half of the hall for their meeting. Later Uncle Gary tries to sell the Botson T-shirts, but people want their money back after seeing the typo. Greg sees pimples on Abigail which he thinks is chicken pox. Later they head home, Greg realizes the "chicken pox" on Abigail was acutally a pimple. He doesn't think Abigail saw it that way, because she wasn't chatty with him on the way home. At the end, Uncle Gary moves out after he wins $40,000 on a scratch card which he wasted a lot of the Heffleys money on to buy scratch cards. Greg ends up getting the chicken pox, but he gets to take a bath in peace, but the experience isn't like how he lived before he was born and when he opens his eyes, the towel next to the bathroom was gone. Greg says either someone's messing with him, or either Johnny Cheddar is at it again. Extract quotes from the book *''I looked for a way to escape, but I was trapped. Luckily, Abigail walked out of the bathroom at that exact moment and I grabbed her hand just before Ruby got to me. Abigail's makeup was a mess from all of the crying, but I didn't really care. I was just happy to have an excuse to get away from Ruby. And to be honest with you, I think Abigail was happy to see me, too, so I led her to an empty spot on the dance floor.'' *''I'd never slow-danced with a girl before, So I didn't know where I was supposed to put my hands. She put hers on my shoulder, and I put mine in my pockets, but that kind of felt dumb. So we met in the middle, and that seemed about right.'' *''And speaking of Rowley and Abigail, I heard that the two of them are a couple now. All I can say is if that's true, it makes Rowley 'the worst wing man in history.' *''I'm supposed to stay home from school for at least a week. The good news is that with everyone out of the house, I can take a long bath without anyone bothering me. *''Or at least I THINK I'm alone. Today I had a fresh towel next to the tub, and when I open my eyes it was gone. So either somebody's messing with me or Johnny Cheddar is at it again.'' *''Everything probably would've been just fine, but at lunch someone threw a roll of toilet paper at somebody else, and within about fifteen seconds it was a total madhouse.'' *''I couldn't find any cologne in Rodrick's junk drawer, but I DID find a bottle of that body spray they're always advertising on TV. I was a little nervous about using it, though, because if that stuff really works like they say in the ads then tomorrow night could be a nightmare.'' *''I just watched everything play out from my spot against the back wall,wondering why I'd wanted to go to the dance in the first place. I was also to regret not wearing the body spray from Rodrick's junk drawer, because Great Uncle Bruce's cologne was attracting people outside my age group.'' *''Even my PACIFIER was a hand-me-down from Rodrick. I don't think he was ready to give it up, though, which explains why he never really liked me.'' *''Every once in a while, a few latecomers would walk in and turn right back around when they saw what was happening. But, at around 9:00, Michael Sampson came in hold hands with Cherie Ballanger.'' Gallery 7.PNG|The teaser picture. A3zqeaXCYAA7sfr (1).jpg|A teaser picture. back ttw.PNG|The back of the book. Third Wheel signature photo.png|The signature picture for the book. Fregleys Note.jpg|An exclusive version with Fregley's note. H E B R E W.jpeg|The book in Hebrew. 9781470331887.jpg Illustrations Unborn Greg.jpg Baby Greg.PNG|Greg as a baby. Susan plays classical music for Greg.jpg Susan reads Oliver Twist to Greg.jpg Greg taking a test on Oliver Twist.jpg Susan feels a little kick after kissing.jpg Gregory Heffley is born.jpg Do you people mind.jpg Frank and Susan came back from hospital with Gregory.jpg Pacifier.PNG|Rodrick loses his pacifier. Manny Birth.PNG|Manny is born. Frank lectures Greg to stop picking at his food.jpg Teeny Genius.png BabyAdventures.png Baby.PNG Greg in Playgroup.PNG|Greg with his playgroup. Greg's Preschool.png|Greg, in the past, enters preschool, only to discover his worst nightmare: kids who are smarter than him. Greg in the kindergarten.jpg Manny snurples.PNG Cool Language.png Mannyusingsnurpleslangauge.png Susan helds playgroup at Heffley's house.jpg Sweetie Manny.PNG|Manny locks himself in Sweetie's excersise pen to keep all the toys to himself. Wesley Stringer terrorizes Manny.jpg Bradley terrorizes Greg in preschool.jpg Devil.PNG|The Bad Bradley book. Greg knocks on the bathroom door.jpg Johnny.PNG Tiny Jim.png Frank is shocked when Corny's Employee cut off his tie.jpg Child Alley Seatings.PNG|The seatings at Children's Alley at Corny's. Ice Cream Dispenser.PNG Ball Pit.PNG Frank and Susan searching Manny in the ball pit.jpg Slides.PNG Greg and Susan are lost in the corn maze as firemen found them.jpg Corny Saviour.png Happy New Year.jpg Greg sleeps and warms himself in his room.jpg Sequences of Greg dreaming to be the winner of best biceps.jpg Greg meet gary.PNG|Greg finds Uncle Gary at the door. Botson T-Shirt Seller tells Gary Heffley he will have to take over his business.jpg Botson T-shirt.jpg Greg and Frank helping Gary Heffley moving things from the moving van.jpg Rodrick wears a Botson T-shirt.jpg Gary Heffley wakes up and had a bad dream in Manny's room.jpg Greg returns home from school as Susan tells him to be quiet when Gary Heffley sleeping.jpg Gary Heffley and Rodrick sleeping together in sofa as Frank saw them.jpg Gary Heffley in the pepper spray company.jpg Frank asks anyone seen his pants.jpg The janitor finds Greg in the toilet.jpg Susan gives Greg, Rodrick and Gary Heffley the allowance after chores.jpg Greg in the bath without bubbles after Gary Heffley borrowed his bubble soap.jpg Greg wears a corduroy pants that is three inches too short to attend Mrs. Moretta's ballroom dancing unit.jpg Baylee Anthony says to Greg and everyone.png Baylee Anthony tells everyone not to write her name down.jpg Ruby Bird bites Mr. Underwood with her one front tooth.jpg Greg is terrifed to see Ruby Bird in the hallway and offers her to use water cooler first.jpg Greg prayed that Mrs. Moretta calling out Ruby Bird to partner for the ballroom dancing unit.jpg Fregley and Ruby Bird.jpg|Fregley and Ruby Bird pair up for the ballroom dancing unit. Greg and the kids hi-fives they are not going to do ballroom dancing unit.jpg Gregs2.PNG|Greg forced to dance a walt with Carlos Escalera. Greg and Carlos Escalera dancing.jpg Amazing Jerk.PNG|Amazing Andrew hyptonizes a bunch of kids. Amazing Andrew says cucumber.jpg Martin Ford fakes hypnotizing the two kids.jpg Greg is shocked to see hypnotizing trick worked as Martin Ford tried saying cucumber.jpg SS.png The kids ripping a reference books in the library.jpg Krisstina sings a positive lyrics song.jpg Krisstina's World Tour T-shirt.jpg Greg reports Mrs. Johnson about David Marks shooting spitballs.jpg Greg is shocked to see Rowley and Scotty playing his video game at Scotty's house.jpg The students playing outside and skipping meetings for the Student Council.jpg Elevator Pass.jpg Greg being tricked by eighth grader.png|Greg is shocked that he was tricked by the eighth grader boys when he see the supply closet and no such as a secret elevator. The students going around to hand lollipop and badges for the student councillor election.jpg Go Tigers.jpg The kids in the gym trying to stand in the right order but they are herding cats.jpg The kids are making obnoxious noises as Bryan Buttsy is doing his speech.jpg Eugene 2.PNG|Eugene gives his speech. Selected.PNG|Eugene gets elected. Mrs. Birch tells Eugene Ellis and student councillors about the toilet paper campaign.jpg Eating.PNG Frank lectures Gary Heffley on using all his money to buy Scratch Cards.jpg Manny won't step foot outside when it is raining.jpg Frank is mad that Gary Heffley gave him a scratch card for christmas.jpg Frank is gasping when he looked at the scratch card.jpg Frank is angry when Gary Heffley tricked him.jpg Gary Heffley playing scratch cards on the computer in Greg's room.jpg Javan Hill came out of the faculty room carrying a toilet paper for the bathroom.jpg Eugene Ellis busted Mrs. Birch about the toilet paper.jpg Eugene Ellis is victorious for the toilet paper campaign.jpg The kids went overboard with the toilet papers.jpg The kids are throwing toilet paper during lunch.jpg|The kids are throwing toilet paper at somebody else during recess. Greg spying in the hallway he had many toilet papers in the locker.jpg Greg relaxing in the toilet.jpg A kid spots a spare shoe in one of the private stall.jpg Greg is shocked to see kids raiding his private stall for the toilet paper.jpg Mixed Motocross & Wrestling show.jpg Hillary Pine tells Eugene Ellis about the event planned.jpg The girls are talking about Valentine's Day Dance.jpg|The girls are talking about the Valentine's Day Dance and both of them are excited. Bryce Anderson received a Candy Gram for the Valentine's Day Dance.jpg candy grams.PNG|Candy Grams. The kids tossing mash potatoes into the ceiling.jpg Anthony.png The kids are scooting in the floor during basketball scrimmages.jpg Vice Principal Roy lectures the boys in the gym.jpg Prince Pantsed.PNG Candy Grams written to Adrianne and Julia.png Greg's note.PNG|Greg's love letter gets scribbled by a random kid from detention. Jamar 2.PNG|Jamar Law gets his head stuck inside a chair. Greg Heffley.PNG|Greg's Relationship Chart. Evan Whitehead had a chicken pox that he infected six unknown girls.png EdNorwell.png|Ed Norwell and Julie Webber in the book. Peyton Ellis.png The children wooing at Peter and Lisa back in elementary school.jpg Greg tells everyone that he and Bethany were going to woo.jpg Bethany.png Greg gags and thinking about frogs in front of Bethany.jpg Rowley trips in front of girls during lunch.jpg Rowley Wingman.PNG|Rowley become's Greg's Wingman. Greg calling 1.jpg Greg calling 2.jpg Grove.png Black Leather Jacket.jpg Disgusting.PNG|Young versions of Greg's parents kissing, which Greg finds disgusting. Greg gags at Frank and Susan's photo as he walks.jpg Greg looking cool as he walks by in hallway.jpg The Stringer Family in the Church.jpg Cover up.PNG|Greg and Rodrick cover Gary with a sheet when Stringers are coming for dinner. Gregory's charts.jpg The Stringer Family came into Heffley's house as Wesley Stringer terrorizes Manny.jpg The Stringer Family finds Greg in the Laurel's bed.jpg Abigail Brown is upset and talking to the Dance Committee.jpg abigail.PNG|Abigail, Greg, and Rowley. Susan embarrasses Greg and Abigail in the Heffley's minivan.jpg Mr. Jefferson offers Greg and Abigail a ride in Jefferson Family's Car.jpg Greg is being chased by the girls.png Cellophane Box of a few chocolates.jpg Four boys infected with chicken pox from Evan Whitehead.jpg Rowley shrieks when he sees chicken pox in his face through the mirror holding by Greg.jpg Rowley rubs his face with socks on his hands.jpg Rowley in Jefferson Family's Car as he waves at Greg.jpg Greg, Abigail and Rowley walking down the pavement towards Spriggo's.jpg Greg knocks the door in Abigail's house.jpg Mr. Brown sees Greg outside Abigail's house.jpg Mr. Brown watching Greg in the living room as a state trooper.jpg Greg sees Abigail Brown walking the stairs with her dress.jpg Rowley and Abigail telling Greg they were hungry.jpg Rowley suggesting to Greg and Abigail that they should eat at Corny's Restaurant.jpg Rowley Tie Cut.PNG Rowley and Abigail looking into the desserts menu.jpg Happy Birthday To Cornys.PNG Rowley and Abigail having a conversation.jpg Rowley hugs Robert Jefferson in front of Greg and Abigail at the school.jpg Midnight In Paris theme.jpg|Midnight In Paris theme in the gym. Midnight In Paris photo booth.jpg|Midnight In Paris photo booth. Greg photo.PNG|Greg's Valentine's Day photo. Gary.PNG|Uncle Gary as the DJ of the dance. Gary giving kids a T-shirts.jpg|Gary giving kids a T-shirts in Midnight In Paris. It was dark and kids didn't know the T-shirts were rip-off. Abigail talks to the girls in Valentine's Day Dance.jpg Seniors.PNG|Seniors overrun the dance. Senior Citizens from Senior Citizen Centre showing Mrs. Sheer the paper work.jpg Dance Committee conversation to senior citizens.png|Dance Committee getting in on the conversation with the senior citizens. Partition plan.jpg Janitor pulls the partition to separate Valentine's Day Dance and Senior Citizen Centre meeting.jpg Midnight In Paris theme ended with the lights on.jpg Kids are demanding Uncle Gary to refund their money back after they discovered the T-shirt was rip-off.jpg Hit the dance floor.jpg The girls dancing in a big group as Greg tries to make a move to break into the circle.jpg The girls stopped dancing when they heard Senior Citizen Centre speech.jpg Greg and the boys see the girls dancing with their personal music players.jpg Crazy.PNG|The Kids cut loose at the dance and become crazy. Rowley Pantse.png Cherie and Michael.png|Cherie Bellanger and Michael Sampson arrived at the Valentine's Day Dance. Abby.PNG|Abigail finds that her boyfriend Michael cheated on her. Picture036.jpg Greg tries to comfort Abigail as she was crying.jpg Seniors from Senior Citizen Centre are raiding refreshments.jpg The boys help themselves in a chocolate fountain.jpg Mrs. Sheer fishing out the contact lens in the chocolate fountain.jpg Valentine's Day Dance overrun by senior citizens.jpg Greg is puzzled to see senior citizens sniffing Great-Uncle Bruce's cologne.jpg A few kids paired up as couples while Gary Heffley the DJ announced that next song will be last.jpg Greg is shocked to see Ruby Bird in Valentine's Day Dance.jpg|Greg is shocked to see Ruby Bird in the Valentine's Day Dance. Greg and Abigail dancing.jpg|Greg and Abigail are slow dancing in Valentine's Day Dance. Greg screams Abigail.png|Greg mistakens Abigail's pimples for chicken pox and screams and freaks out. Rowley comforting Abigail Brown.jpg Rowley and Abigail walking to Abigail's house as Greg is inside Jefferson Family's Car.jpg Gary Heffley excited to won $40,000 from one of his scratch cards.jpg|Gary Heffley excited to have won $40,000 from one of his scratch cards. Chicken Pox.PNG|Greg ends up getting chicken pox. Rowley's virus attacking Greg's immune system.jpg|Rowley's viruses attacking Greg's immune system. Greg with chicken pox relaxing in the bath alone.jpg Sneak Peek This is a small 35 page sneak peek into the book given by Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki. You might need to click on the images to view them more clearly. There was also a 7 page sneak peek if you had pre ordered the book from Scholastic. Wimpy7 FirstDay-1.png|Baby Greg The Third Wheel page 2.PNG|The Awakining The Third Wheel Page 3.PNG|Talkative Mon and Dad The Third Wheel page 4.PNG|The Reading The Third Wheel Page 5.PNG|The Test The Third Wheel page 6.PNG|ACK! The Third Wheel page 7.PNG|Annoying Greg The Third Wheel page 8.PNG|Aww....Cute The Third Wheel page 9.PNG|Mad Dad Page 10.PNG|Baby Rodrick The Third Wheel Page 11.PNG|Sleep Tight! The Third Wheel page 12.PNG|Worn Down The Third Wheel Page 13.PNG|Heads Up! The Third Wheel page 14.PNG|Educational Tv The Third Wheel page 15.PNG|Watching TV p23.jpg p24.jpg p25.jpg p26.jpg p27.jpg p28.jpg p29.jpg p30.jpg p31.jpg p32.jpg p33.jpg p34.jpg p35.jpg p36.jpg p37.jpg p38.jpg p39.jpg p40.jpg p41.jpg p42.jpg Major Events and Moments *Greg talks about the days when he was a baby. *Gary Heffley moves in with the Heffleys. *Rowley becomes the Social Chairperson. *Eugene Ellis becomes the President of Student Council. *Javan Hill becomes the Treasurer. *Hillary Pine becomes the Vice President. *Olivia Davis becomes the Secretary. *The formation of the Dance Committee. *Greg tries to get a date for the Valentine's Day Dance. *Greg goes to the Valentine's Day Dance with Abigail and Rowley as a group of "friends". *Gary Heffley wins $40,000 from his scratch card and moves out of the house. *Greg gets chicken pox in the end. *Rowley and Abigail possibly became a couple. It is confirmed in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck that they are actually a couple until the end of the book. Trivia *This is the 7th book in the series. *Holly Hills was rumored to be Greg’s partner for the dance by many fans, but she wasn't even mentioned and only appeared in Greg’s relationship chart as liking Bryce Anderson. This could mean that Greg has given up on Holly. At the end of The Last Straw it was hinted after Greg wrote the fake letter from Holly Hills that he gave up on her due to being too hard to reach. **However, in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film), Holly might have became a couple with Greg; in the book they didn't become couples which might explain why Holly picked Bryce Anderson. ***In The Long Haul, he imagines marrying her and having kids . *The Mad Panster’s identity is unknown. **He could be Anthony Renfrew since Anthony was the starter of Pantsing Fever, but it could also be somebody else. *There is an exclusive version of this book, which has Fregley’s secret note in the back. It's a poem by Fregley that shows why girls (specifically Ruby Bird) must go with him to the dance. *Rowley closes his mouth for the second time in the books on Page 166 while eating chocolate. *It was revealed that Rodrick might hate Greg because Susan gave Rodrick’s pacifier to Greg and Rodrick never wanted to give his pacifier up, but this might not be true because Rodrick doesn't act childish and Greg is not always true. *It is unknown what happened to Greg’s towel at the end of the story. *Rodrick has a much shorter role in this book, in most of the parts when the family gathers together Rodrick is not there. **Also, Rodrick doesn't bother Greg, making it the first book to not have Rodrick bully Greg. ***Rodrick also does not have any dialogue in this book. *This is the first time a character's lies about it being another character's birthday at a restaurant. *Greg has his covers yanked off the bed by his father to wake him up for school. This is the second time this has happened in the series, the first being The Last Straw. *Greg apparently weighed only five pounds and seven ounces at birth - the average is seven pounds and eight ounces, meaning he was two pounds lighter than average, this hints why he was so thin and another hint is that he was born three weeks premature, as well as Greg mentioning that he never met Rodrick until a few days after he was born. *The book's title was originally Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Odd Man Out, but Kinney changed it to The Third Wheel for a reason. The twitter post is here. *Rowley and Abigail Brown remain a couple in Hard Luck, marking the first time either Greg or Rowley has had a relationship and even more remarkably over more than one book. *In this book even in the flash-backs Greg doesn't have buck teeth, this is the first book to feature a very young or baby Greg without buck teeth. *This book covers the months of January and February. *This is the first book where someone gets Chicken pox. *This the third time that Greg’s Diary is mentioned, the first is Diary of a Wimpy Kid. *This is the 3rd book in the series to have "the" in the title. *This is the second book to begin in January. The Last Straw was the first. Errors *This is the second book to have an error in the length of a month. February had 5 weeks instead of 4. The first was Dog Days' June. *On Page 102, when Greg states the "motocross/wrestling event somehow morphed into a VALENTINE'S DAY DANCE", the capital "V" in "Valentine's" looks slightly different from other capital V's in the books. *On Page 172, Abigail appears to be taller than average when she touches the sixth line unlike the other scenes that appeared are even mid or low five lines or high four lines. **These mistake are usually not uncommon and happen in many other books. *Rodrick is shown much skinnier then he is in other books. Category:Books Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series Category:Jeff Kinney Category:Real Life Books